


Reed and Jackson

by microposting



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Interspecies, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microposting/pseuds/microposting
Summary: listen it's giant/tiny aka extreme size difference im mostly just putting it here because tumblr is making publishing and reading erotica fucking IMPOSSIBLE so im just gonna link this to people who want to read my stuffA human finds a borrower with a broken leg on his kitchen floor. After agreeing to take care of him, they get closer and fall in love and are forced to navigate the difficulties of being in such a rare type of relationship. Also they fuck a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter includes: domination and mentions of serious cruelty and violence

It had been a weird two weeks ever since Jackson found him with a broken leg on his kitchen floor. Reed had been borrowing from him for forever and knew that he was a nice enough person, but knowing how humans normally treated discovered borrowers made him nervous, especially since he was in crushing pain and could barely crawl, let alone the scampering and climbing his survival depended on. He would’ve been relieved if Jackson had just kicked him out. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be nursed back to health, the human constantly hounding him with offers of soup and tea and blankets like a mom with a sick kid.

At that moment Jackson laid on the ground with his feet up on the sofa, playing Mario Kart with his head upside-down and not doing very well. After he smacked into another banana, further securing his spot in 12th place, he huffed and tossed the controllers to the wall. Reed laughed. “Why don’t you just sit up?”

He glanced over to him, sitting on the floor near his face. Jackson shrugged. “I always get first when I’m sitting up. Gets boring.”

He laughed again. “Man, wish I could play.”

Jackson slunk down all the way to the floor, repositioning himself so that he laid stomach down. “Maybe if you stick around after your leg heals I can set up some kind of rig for you.”

Reed shrugged playfully. He scooted himself over, dragging his splinted leg along with him, and snuggled against Jackson’s cheek. “I feel so lucky to have you.”

The skin beneath him heated up. Jackson muttered something about having to go and stood, leaving Reed to fall back onto the ground. He walked into the other room. Reed sat up and frowned. Every damn time he tried to touch him, every damn time he showed his appreciation Jackson got weird and left. With a sudden surge of determination, Reed scooted forward, grabbed his crutches, and followed after.

As he approached the room, he heard muffled swears and groans. He peeked around the doorway. Jackson sat against the wall, aggressively rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at his palms. “Get ahold of yourself, dude! Acting like a fuckin’ weirdo in there, goddammit!”

“Jackson.”

His head snapped to the doorway and he stared, wide-eyed and frozen.

Reed hopped forward. “Hey, man, what’s your issue?”

Jackson shrugged and looked away, muttering something unintelligible.

He sighed and bit his lip. “You always get freaked out when I… whenever I try to touch you. Do you… do you not like me?”

He looked back, apparently horrified by the accusation, and shook his head. “Of-of course not. I love hanging out with you.”

“Then why won’t you just let me say thanks?”

“I can’t tell you, okay? It’s complicated.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“C’mon!”

“No!”

Reed hopped up close and, dropping his crutches, rested his arms on Jackson’s calves. He looked up to Jackson, who glared down, and smirked. He batted his eyes. As he predicted, Jackson’s face went red. “Jackson.”

“What?”

“What’s wrong with having a little crush?”

Jackson was stunned. Reed waited while he thought, finally whispering, “I thought you would be scared.”

“What? Why?”

He hesitated. “I mean… I’m surprised you’re not scared of me as is. But knowing that I-I want to do things to you, and it’s not like you could stop me-”

“Do them.”

He startled. “What?”

Reed smiled, patiently, innocently. “Do those things you want to do. Pretend it isn’t real. Pretend you’re in your mind and nothing has consequences. And I want you to do whatever’s turning your face red when you think I’m not looking.”

Jackson, his face full of fear and hesitation, scooped up Reed and brought him to his face. For a moment, they just looked at each other, and then Jackson softly kissed Reed’s cheek.

 He lingered, and when he pulled back Reed was still smiling.

His smile faltered. “That’s-that’s it? You were getting flustered over that?”

“No! That’s not everything.”

“Then do the rest of it!” Reed cut off Jackson’s weak stuttering. “What, you’re scared? Scared of me getting scared? Letting yourself get bullied by some tiny man? Come on!”

In a second, Jackson’s face turned cruel and he slammed Reed down against the floor. “You want this?” he growled.

Reed grinned and nodded. “Yes!”

Jackson pulled off Reed’s shirt. For a moment, he stared him down, inspecting his naked chest, and then he knelt and dragged his tongue slowly along Reed’s skin, against his face until he was left sputtering and gasping for air. Jackson licked him again. He liked seeing him heave and gasp, but he watched carefully for legitimate distress. Reed mostly just seemed… surprised. He didn’t try to move away, didn’t try to push him off or tell him to stop. Jackson grabbed him in his fist and stood and walked to his bedroom, smirking when he saw Reed eye his crutches left behind on the floor.

“Are you scared?” Jackson asked.

He nodded.

“But you’re not saying no.”

He shook his head.

Jackson entered his bedroom and set Reed down on the bed, the caution with which he did so weird for Reed after all the abuse. He grabbed a box of tissues from his desk and stood over Reed, holding them up and grinning. “You ever seen me do this before?”

Reed shook his head. “I-I’ve been in the same room, but I didn’t look.”

Jackson tossed the tissues behind Reed and knelt down, propping his arms up on the mattress. “Well, you’re gonna have to wait a bit. I can’t believe you’re okay with this.”

“Honestly, me neither. To clarify, are you gonna blow your load onto me?”

Jackson nodded.

“Okay, cool, just making sure.”

“But not yet. First.” Jackson tugged at Reed’s waistband and smiled. Reed got the hint and tugged them and his underwear off, awkwardly shoving them over the splint. “God, you look so fucking… vulnerable. You have no idea how turned on I am right now.”

He laughed nervously. “Your whole shift in demeanor is really throwing me for a loop.”

And then Jackson smiled, genuinely, and the predatory glare melted away and Reed felt so much calmer and safer. “You can always say if I need to stop,” he assured him. “Are you having fun?”

He shrugged. “Yeah.”

“You’re about to have even more.” He winked and stuck his tongue out. Jackson scooped him up. Both were a little uncomfortable, bare skin on bare skin like that, but Jackson tried to ignore it and brought Reed up to his mouth. He licked his groin.

“Oh! Wow, you’re really gonna-”

“Sh.” He licked him again, anus to tip, and laughed when he saw his wide eyes. He licked his lips and put them around Reed’s dick, his tongue poking through to stroke his shaft. Jackson was enthralled with Reed’s expressions and the way he writhed against his palm and tried to grip his skin, his tail curling around Jackson’s middle finger. He couldn’t bring himself to keep up the mean persona, not when Reed looked so cute. For some reason the size of his dick wasn’t even a deterrent. Jackson was loving the feeling of it against his tongue, so obscenely minuscule. Reed revelled in the warmth of Jackson’s hand and tongue and hot breath, continuing to squirm until he came with a groan and a sigh. He relaxed back into Jackson’s palm and stared up at the ceiling. “Does-does that count as losing my virginity?”

Jackson burst into laughter. “You-you were a virgin? Why didn’t you tell me, man?”

“It never came up!”

“I just sucked your dick, how did it not come up?”

“Can we please move on?”

Jackson stifled his chuckles and rolled his eyes. His demeanor went sadistic again and he grabbed a tissue, setting it on the bedspread and setting Reed down on it. He stood and unzipped his fly. Already erect. Reed had to admit, it was very imposing and kinda hot, Jackson’s dick towering above him like that. He tried his best to relax, knowing what was about to happen.

He started masturbating. Thinking about Reed, mostly, what he still wanted to do but couldn’t because of his own moral restraints. Dismemberment. Crushing. Imprisonment. Keeping him captive in his fucking desk drawer and doing this same shit to him every single night, Jackson’s dick becoming his one purpose in his sad, puny life. He moaned. And God, just Reed sitting there as he was. Tiny. Tiny and naked and scared and turned on. He hadn’t expected how turned on he would get by Reed being turned on. Glancing down at him now, he saw fear in his eyes, fear and excitement and a little bit of awe. Jackson grimaced. “Hold your breath,” he grunted. Reed had just enough time to look away before he was covered.

He sat there, emotionally overwhelmed, while Jackson cleaned up and zipped up his pants and put the tissues back on his dresser. He picked Reed up, wrapped in the wet tissue, and smiled bashfully at him. “And that’s a decent chunk of what I wanted to do to you. Hope you’re not regretting telling me that.”

He shrugged and shook his head.

Jackson sighed. “Right. Okay. Um-”

“I would like to be cleaned up.”

“Right. Sorry. On it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson woke up. He took a shower. He got dressed. He went to eat breakfast.

Last night, he ran Reed under the faucet and collected his clothes and crutches and let him off onto his kitchen counter near the borrower wall entrance and Reed left and it was all rather awkward. He hadn’t stopped thinking since then. About all of it. He fucked a borrower. Was that illegal? What that bestiality? But Reed certainly wanted it. And he wasn’t stupid or animal, he was Reed. He was intelligent and witty and charismatic and beautiful… did Jackson love Reed?

He had oatmeal. Reed usually joined him for breakfast. What if he scared him off? Reed had pushed him to get more extreme and he never said no, but there were times he seemed pretty freaked out. Jackson should’ve been more careful. Fuck.

“Jackson!”

He looked up and sighed in relief. “Hey, good morning.” He stood, leaving behind his empty bowl, and knelt down by the counter where Reed stood. “Um, how’d you sleep?”

“Like shit, dude! I couldn’t stop thinking about last night, like I really lost my virginity to a human!”

Jackson grinned. “Me too! Oh my god, I can’t believe we did that!”

“Me neither, geez.” He laughed. “I mean… it was really exciting. And honestly I… I’m really into you too.”

“Do you wanna…”

He nodded. “Now.”

Reed dropped his crutches and let Jackson scoop him up. Jackson kissed him tenderly on his neck. “Jackson,” Reed whispered. “Lemme tell you a secret.”

“What?”

“These clothes come off real easy.” He tugged down his collar.

Jackson grinned. He pinched the hem of Reed’s shirt and pulled it off, Reed putting his arms up to help. He started to kiss his chest, but paused. “Couch?”

Reed nodded.

Jackson took him to the couch. He sat down, got comfortable with his back against the arm, and brought his lips back to Reed’s torso. He began to lick him, too, and drag his lips against his skin. Reed relaxed more and more as Jackson slowly coated his torso in saliva, as he felt the bumps of his taste buds and the smooth inside of his lips against him. A well-placed lick near his happy trail sent shudders through his body and a whine escaped him. Jackson kissed his torso up to his neck and lightly dragged his teeth up his spine. Reed moaned.

“Jackson. Jackson, please, can I jack off?”

“What are you gonna call me, Reed?”

He met Jackson’s eyes and saw in them something alien, controlling, and immensely hot. “S-sir?” he stuttered.

“Good job. You may.”

“Th-thank you, sir.” Reed pulled down his shorts and started to masturbate.

Jackson licked his neck. “Crank that hog,” he whispered into his ear.

Reed cackled. “Fuck off!”

He smiled and refocused his attention to Reed’s torso. Reed’s body had intrigued him since he first saw him bleeding and sobbing on his kitchen floor and he was excited to explore it up close, feeling the littlest details on his tongue and lips. Reed’s digits were longer than a human’s compared to the rest of him and when Jackson pulled away and Reed’s fingers fell out of his mouth, he felt them twitch against his lips. He had big ears, too. Not as big as a mouse’s, but way larger than what would be natural on a human. The tail was real cute. Jackson brushed the fingers of his free hand against its base.

Reed gasped. “It’s sensitive,” he hissed.

“What?”

“The base of my tail, it’s really sensitive.”

“Should-should I touch it more?”

“Yes!”

Jackson readjusted his hands to more easily touch his tail. He kissed and licked more while lightly brushing his fingers near the bottom of Reed’s spine. Reed took shuddery breaths and whimpered and Jackson could feel his tail fidget and writhe as he was overwhelmed. He finally came, his cum falling onto Jackson’s palm.

“Jackson, I wanna touch it,” he whimpered as he pulled his shorts back up. “Please.”

Jackson set Reed down on his thigh, supporting the side of his broken leg with one hand while unzipping his fly with the other. He pulled down his underwear and his cock sprung up. Reed went red. “God, it’s huge,” he muttered.

“Nah, I’m, like, average.”

“It’s taller than I am! Christ.” He hobbled closer with Jackson’s help and cautiously put a hand on it. “C-can I-”

“Sure.”

Reed put his other hand on it, looked it over, and licked his shaft. He felt Jackson’s leg twitch beneath him. “I-I can’t reach your head.”

Jackson scooped him up, sat up more, and held Reed underneath his dick.

“Closer. Press-press me against it.”

Jackson obeyed. Reed stared at his head in wonder before carefully licking it. He smiled when he felt Jackson’s fingers twitch beneath him. Reed trailed his fingers up his shaft and pushed himself up to lick along his slit. “Second I get this splint off, I’m riding this thing like a horse,” he muttered thoughtfully. He rubbed himself against Jackson’s head, licking more intensely, letting precum leak onto his face and run down his chest.

Jackson grunted, twitched, his face squeezed in frustration. “You’re too small. I don’t think you can do it alone.”

“Wanna help out?” Reed asked. Jackson looked down at him. He looked up with wide eyes and a very intentional pout, a subtle head tilt and pursed lips.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he sighed. Jackson only had to touch himself for a few seconds to get satisfaction. “Bouta nut,” he warned Reed, who quickly protected his face before his chest was coated.

He looked down at the white gunk that started to run down his belly. “So this is gonna be a messy relationship is what I’m gathering.”

“Shit, sorry,” he muttered.

“No, it’s-it’s pretty hot. And I like being washed, I think.”

Jackson smiled. “You like aftercare?”

Reed smiled back and nodded.

“How about I wash you off and then we cuddle?"

“Sounds heavenly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains discussion of extreme abuse and violence

As the door opened, Reed’s eyes widened. He sat up in his bed, grabbed his crutches, and hopped his way through the passage onto the counter just in time for Jackson to pass by and glance at him. Jackson leaned down towards the counter and propped his elbow on the table and held up his head with his hand. “Hey cutie.”

Reed bit down a grin. “Hey there, big guy.”

They just looked at each other in silence for a moment, smiling playfully, then Jackson scooped Reed up and kissed his cheek. Reed cackled. “I missed you!” Jackson said, poking his nose.

Reed reached out and tapped him back. “I missed you too! What do you wanna do? Movie? Food? Bedroom?”

“Bedroom because work was exhausting and I want to nap.”

Reed faked a pout. “Can I come with?”

“Are you even tired?”

“No,” he admitted. “I wanna spend time with you.”

“I’m gonna be unconscious.”

“That’s fine. You’re cute, I’ll just look at you.”

“…Hop on.” Jackson offered his palms and Reed giddily crawled on, leg stretched out and crutches hugged to his chest. Jackson brought him to his bedroom, a place Reed had become increasingly familiar with in the past few days, and set him on the mattress. “Can’t believe you,” he chuckled as he tugged his khakis off. “Calling me cute. I could rip you in two.”

“You are! You’re so soft and warm and you’re always nice to me. Do you realize how many humans would take care of a borrower with nothing in return? It’s not a lot.”

He took off his tie, started to unbutton his shirt. “I am definitely getting something in return, though.”

Reed rolled his eyes. “I’m not fucking you because you’re taking care of me, I’m fucking you because I want to fuck you.” He yelped as Jackson collapsed onto the bed, throwing Reed up. “Careful!”

“Oh, you’re fine.” Jackson pulled up the covers.

Reed watched as Jackson got comfortable. He army crawled to the blanket and tucked himself underneath as well. It was the third time he’d slept in Jackson’s bed. The first time about a week after he broke his leg and told Jackson he wanted to try it while he was at work, the second more recently when one night, Jackson got more aggressive and Reed demanded more aftercare. It was still weird sleeping there compared to his own bed. Really reminded him how big their difference was.

Reed wasn’t too tired. But with Jackson beside him, breathing slowly and emanating warmth and safety, he did manage to drift off. In and out of consciousness, a surreal limbo of awake and asleep. His body’s inability to settle on one became frustrating. Reed woke himself up.

He estimated maybe half an hour had passed. Jackson had shifted some.

God, he was big. Jackson’s chest towered above Reed, his belly even higher. Rising up and down as he breathed. He crawled to his crutches and grabbed one and pushed himself up, then hobbled on top of the blanket towards Jackson’s hand. Jackson had let him look it over before, inspect his wrinkles and manipulate his fingers, but it was still fascinating. Lying flat, huge and still, he looked at it almost divorced from its owner, a unique beast. He owed a lot to those fingers.

Jackson’s arm continued on, ascending slowly to his shoulder and onto his chest. Reed looked up if for a moment, then the other way to his legs, covered in blanket and stretching out to the bed’s end. Jackson had jokingly threatened to stomp him a few times. He definitely could. Reed had heard about borrowers dying that way.

Sleepover entertainment had always been human horror stories. Capture, kidnapping, murder, abuse. Reed was experiencing that now in the weirdest way possible. Jackson asked him if he wanted to be hurt. He said yes. He had the faint bruise to prove it. Very faint. Despite his desires, Jackson remained gentle.

Reed was living out his childhood nightmares. And he loved it.

He hobbled up to Jackson’s face. He’d seen Jackson plenty of times before they officially met. Katya lived in his apartment for a while and Reed sometimes caught glimpses of him when he visited her. Then when he moved in, he got a lot more familiar. He always thought Jackson had a friendly face, a pleasant one, but close up, he was… indescribable, really. The way even his head dwarfed Reed, his skin’s details so magnified, it conveyed a sense of power that Reed didn’t get when Jackson had him pinned. Passive power. Nothing borne of his actions, just his existence.

Reed hesitated before reaching out and touching a small scab on Jackson’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open. Jackson looked over at Reed and smirked.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Nn-nh. What’s up?”

All of Reed’s intricate thoughts seemed to melt. “You’re so big,” he said.

“Y’know, I’m short for a human guy. Like a few inches below average.”

“Shut up.”

Jackson obeyed.

Reed sat down, resting his back against Jackson’s cheek. “Hey, Jackson. A few days ago, you said that, uh… that was, like, some of what you wanted to do. What’s the rest of it?”

“Well… I don’t really wanna do a lot of it. Like I fantasize, but-”

“Do you wanna kill me?”

He was silent for a while. “I’m not proud of it. But I think about it sometimes.”

“While you’re jerking off?”

“Sometimes.”

“Tell me how.”

He chuckled. “God, I’m still, like, half-asleep… Uh, crushing. Just totally flattening you, you know? Breaking your limbs one at a time, letting you bleed out… Drowning. While I hold you underwater or with cum, I think about both. Teeth, crush your skull or snap your neck. God, I hate talking about this.”

“No, it’s… it’s good to communicate, y’know? To be honest.”

“Yeah.” Jackson went silent for a bit. “Let’s trade. Confession for confession. So you owe me one.”

Reed nodded. “Um… When you put away groceries while I was bedbound I definitely stared at your ass and then jacked off afterwards.”

Jackson giggled. “Oh, remember when we were watching, uh, Aladdin and Jasmine was in the hourglass and you made some joke about how I was gonna do that to you?”

“You did not!”

“Furiously. Like, actually pissed off at you for making me think like that. I was so mad.”

“Aw!” Reed stroked Jackson’s cheek. “I had no idea, you just kinda giggled. Uh, my turn. I, uh… I kinda want you to own me.”

“Own you?”

“Yeah. Like a pet, y'know? New name, cage, total control, training, disciple.”

“God, that is kinda hot. I couldn’t bear to take you away from your family, though. They’re all really nice. Hm… I think it’s kinda hot when you’re scared.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. I think I like it when I get reminded how completely powerless I am.”

“Like this?” Reed only had a second to process before Jackson had him in a fist and was holding him above his head.

Reed smiled. “Yeah!”

Jackson rolled onto his side, holding Reed loosely in front of him. “My turn… hm. I kinda wanna break both your legs. Like, completely immobilize you. Maybe break ‘em off, even.” With his other hand, he gently stroked Reed’s splint.

“I don’t think Addison would be very happy about that.”

“She’s just a doctor, what does she know?”

He chuckled. “Fuck your kinks, I wanna run again. Uh, confession… sometimes I wish we were the same size. Maybe only for a bit, though.”

Jackson grinned. “Oh, I’d look cute with a tail.”

“I could be human.”

“No, I’ve seen you when I touch your tail. I want in on that.” He touched its base and Reed shuddered. “Oh my God, you’re so cute. Reed, can I go back to sleep holding you?”

“Only if you promise that you’ll crush me.”

“I’ll try.” Jackson brought him in close, pecked his forehead, and rested his hand back on the mattress with Reed curled between his fingers. “I’m gonna try to sleep again. Try not to move too much.”

Reed silently watched him close his eyes. For the next few minutes, he’d occasionally shift or his face would move or his fingers would tighten. It was interesting to watch all the little mechanisms going off, like parts of some tremendous machine. Eventually, Jackson grew still. Reed watched his face for a bit, appreciating his eyelashes and his facial hair and his lips. He was asleep now, definitely.

“I love you,” Reed whispered. Jackson’s pinkie twitched in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes brief violence mention

During one of Reed’s every-other-day checkups, Addison spotted a bruise on his thigh. After trying to brush it off just made her more concerned, he confessed that he and his caregiver were having sex. She asked if Jackson was pressuring him to and he say no. She said that Jackson was a nice guy and she didn’t really think he would, but she wanted to make sure. He said yeah. She said be careful. He said he would.

Jackson was laying down on the couch playing Skyrim and Reed was sitting by his head when he told him about it.

“Oh,” he said. “It’s good she took it well.”

“Yeah. If we wanna keep doing this, we’ll probably have to tell people eventually. What do your friends think of me?”

Jackson shrugged and paused the game. “Y’know, I keep telling them that you’re a really nice guy and you’re funny or whatever but they’re mostly hung up about the borrower thing. They think it’s really weird that I didn’t just kick you out. And that we’re still hanging out and stuff.”

Reed frowned. “Well, for what it’s worth, my friends like you. They all say you’re really nice.” He cocked his head and smiled.

“Hope they don’t get jealous,” Jackson teased. His hand crept up to Reed, slowly, gently pinning him against the couch’s arm.

Reed just let him. When Jackson had his back pressed against the fabric, his ass ever so slightly suspended above the cushion, Reed guided his pointer finger to his neck. “You gonna press down, big boy? You could snap it, couldn’t you?”

And then he fell back down and Jackson’s lips were on his neck. He moaned. Wasn’t like it was the first time Jackson had kissed him but God, it never stopped being overwhelming. Reed grabbed his chin and held him off for a moment before he pecked his upper lip. “I revel in the control I have over you,” Reed whispered. “You want it, Jackson? You want a taste?”

“Keep being a brat, I’ll just take it.”

“Will you?” He smirked at Jackson and they held each other in a stare. Reed’s grin slowly became less flirtatious, more and more genuinely bratty. They both bit back smiles and snorted. “Fucking Christ, Jackson, are you gonna take what’s yours or what?”

“Well I’m sorry for being a gentleman.” He pecked Reed’s cheek.

“Little lower.”

He pecked his chest.

“Jackson, you know what I mean.” Reed pulled his shorts down, initially trying to be seductive but getting frustrated when he got stuck on his splint. “Fuck, I hate this thing.”

“Careful. Your leg is still broken, man.”

“What, you think I forgot?” He finally managed to pull them off and tossed them aside. “Hey, suck my dick.”

“Simple, clear communication. That’s what I like to hear.” He pecked Reed’s belly and moved down to his hips, gently wrapping his fingers around his waist, teasing around his crotch with his thumbs. Reed quietly moaned and closed his eyes. Jackson smiled. “Have I ever mentioned you’re cute?”

“Only, like, once an hour.”

“Oh, not enough.” Jackson licked him, then slid his lips down his cock, carefully sucking him off, watching his face.

“You’re getting really good at this,” Reed said. Jackson smiled.

They’d gotten comfortable with the sexuality. It had become part of their greater routine, like breakfast together or watching movies on the couch. Sometimes Jackson forgot that this just wasn’t something that their species did, ever. That his peers would think he was a freak for it and most borrowers would think he was abusive. He didn’t mind that he needed to be careful or that getting off took some creativity. Sex didn’t feel weird or creepy, it felt pure. It felt right.

Reed quietly grunted as he came and Jackson drew back. “You always swallow,” Reed chuckled.

“I mean, it’s not hard.”

Reed shrugged, then his eyes lit up. “What if I-”

“No.”

“Oh my God, I really wanna.”

“It’s not physically possible! You could drown.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine. Worst case scenario, I cough it back up.” He smirked flirtatiously and cocked his head. “Just lemme try.”

Jackson sighed and sat up. “We’ll try. But I’m gonna be careful about it.” He sat up and unzipped his pants and started to stroke his cock. He sighed. “It’s hard to get off when I’m worried about you.”

“Lemme help,” Reed teased. He slowly, seductively pulled up his shirt, gently swaying his hips and shoulders. “Do you want a little more help, Jackson?”

He licked his lips. “What else you got?”

“Well, I could talk about how powerful you are. I’m just a little thing, Jackson. You could shove me down your pants and all my protests would only make you harder.” Jackson seemed to be having an easier time. Reed reached up and guided his tip down. He licked his pre-cum. “God, that is already a lot.”

He paused. “Yeah, it’s like proportionally equivalent to a load. So we’re even.”

“No, I seriously wanna try this!”

Jackson rolled his eyes and went faster. Reed waited quietly, eagerly, with a coy grin. It was kind of awkward and Reed was beginning to regret asking.

“I think I’m ready,” Jackson said.

Reed positioned himself at the tip and opened his mouth. Jackson came and Reed discovered he was totally unprepared for the sheer force of his cum. It actually knocked him down. He sat up, dazed, cum dripping down his face down onto the couch and running down his neck.

Jackson zipped up his pants. “I told you, this was fuckin’ dumb. Reed. Reed, snap out of it.”

He blinked. “That was too much, I think.”

“Yeah, no shit.” He plucked up Reed and held him delicately in one hand. “I gotta move fast,” he said, “I don’t want any stains on my nice couch.” Jackson unceremoniously dumped him in the sink and grabbed a container of something and rushed back. Reed groaned and threw himself back onto the hard white surface. What a neat freak.

He came back, eventually, and completed their ritualistic sink cleaning.

“My uncle really likes you,” Reed said while he towelled off.

“What, Matt? Yeah, he’s a really nice guy.”

“Have I told you like, everyone is talking about us, by the way?”

He scooped him up and started walking to the bedroom. “I think you’ve mentioned it before.”

“It’s literally everyone. Everyone is debating whether or not you’re actually nice and whether or not we’re spending too much time together. Some people think it’s nice how we’re really good friends and some people think it’s bad or unnatural. But, like, most people you’ve actually met are defenders.”

He slipped into bed and pecked Reed’s head. “I’ll win the rest of ‘em over. Don’t worry about that.”

Reed kissed his cheek. “I know you will. You sure as hell won me over.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains: consensual non-consent

Reed slipped out from behind the desk leg and frantically hopped across the floor. He yelped as the shadow descended upon him and his world shook as the human dropped himself to ground. His hand snatched Reed up around the middle, abandoning his crutches on the floor. He held him up close to his face and grinned widely, full of gleaming teeth and hot breath. “Little guy isn't in the best position to be sneaking around, one leg out for the count like that.”

Reed struggled in his grip. 

“What's your name, babe?”

He squirmed more aggressively. “Let me go!”

The walls around him tightened and Reed let out a choked gasp. He coughed. “What's your name?” the human cooed again.

“R-Reed.”

“Good boy. You've been taking from me for a while now, haven't you?”

He sighed and hung his head, then nodded.

“Maybe it's time you paid that back, huh? Fill your natural role, obedient and insubordinate to a master like me?” He smirked as Reed cowered. “Say it, Reed. Call me master.”

“Yes, master,” he squeaked.

Jackson frowned and bit his lip. “Do you-do you mind that I bring your species into this? ‘Cause I don't really think stuff like that, about roles or whatever.”

“No, I know. It's cool.”

“Cool. Right. Now, can you promise me you'll be obedient? Submit to my every command?”

Reed’s face hardened. “No,” he said, and Jackson was delighted by the sudden divergence in storyline.

“What was that?” he asked, trying to hold back his grin.

“No!” He struggled more in Jackson’s grip. “You can't force me into anything.”

Jackson smirked. “Really?”

As Reed’s face began to fall, he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed on top of a towel that Jackson insisted they use. While he tried to push himself back up and get his bearings, he heard a zipper. He had enough time to push himself onto his back before the massive erection, taller than he was by a head, slammed down on him. Jackson rubbed his cock up and down Reed’s body, letting him feel the details of his skin up close. “Watch the leg,” Reed grunted.

“I am!” Jackson slowed down and poised his tip again Reed’s chin. A single drop fell onto his mouth and Reed aggressively wiped it off. “Come on, puny. I know you want to.”

Reed turned his head away. 

Slowly, Jackson put his hands down on the bed, his torso looming over Reed and his erection pushing him into the mattress. “If you don't want to now, you're going to want to very, very soon.”

Reed hesitated, then grasped Jackson’s head and brought it down to lick the moisture off his slit. He could feel the mattress shudder along with Jackson and smirked. Reed continued licking his head and began to grope and stroke Jackson’s colossal shaft.

Jackson softly moaned and he leaked more onto Reed’s face. His hand left the mattress and crept to his crotch, where he joined Reed in servicing it. Eventually, he pulled his hand back again. “Ride it,” he commanded. 

Reed nodded and sat up, then pulled himself on and started grinding. “Yeah,” Jackson groaned, “God, that’s good.” With a small jolt, he came onto the towel and Reed was barely able to hold on. Jackson plucked him off and Reed glared at him and wiped his face off. “How about a little reward?” Jackson asked, and started to tug off Reed’s shirt while he half-heartedly fought his fingers. It was kind of funny, knowing how desperately Reed wanted to be dominated while he continued to play the rebel. “Don’t make this hard,” Jackson said before his finally pushed Reed’s arms up and pulled off the shirt. “If we fight, you’re not gonna win. So how about you take your pants off and we skip all of that?”

Reed huffed and reluctantly pulled his pants and underwear off. Jackson picked them up and flung them aside. “Oh, you’re cute,” he muttered.

“Jackson.”

“Alright, sorry.”  The tip of his tongue trailed up Reed’s dick.

As Jackson licked and caressed him, Reed went deep into thought. They’d been going at it once or twice a day consistently for two weeks now. He’d spent half his time knowing Jackson passionately fucking him. This was the most they’d gotten into fantasy, though, role-play and the like. It was weird. There was something oddly comfortable about seeing his imagination’s whims brought to life, but something was off. “I don’t know if I like this yet,” he admitted.

Jackson stopped and met his eyes and for a moment, Reed regretted saying anything and drawing Jackson’s attention away from his pleasure. “Oh,” Jackson said. “Am I doing something wrong, or-”

“I don’t know. We might be going too fast. Maybe I’m just getting burnt out. Can you get sexual burnout?”

“Probably.”

“Yeah. I lost my virginity two weeks ago and it’s just been nonstop since then.”

Jackson nodded and furrowed his brow. “Think we should stop this, then maybe slow down to a few times a week?” 

He shook his head. “I wanna go through this, like all the way. Like, I’m not sure if I like it. I wanna figure out if I like it or not, y’know?”

“Alright. Let me know if you wanna stop or tone it down or whatever.” His tongue returned to his crotch. He had started careful and delicate, but soon abandoned that and sloppily licked his hips and thighs, nibbling at sensitive flesh. He had his lips around Reed’s hip when he heard him groan and felt wet on his cheek. Jackson chuckled and wiped it off. He kissed Reed’s forehead. “Good boy.”

Jackson stood, carefully cradling Reed in his hand. “Feeling more co-operative now?” Jackson asked. 

Reed crossed his arms. “No. Nah. Cut it out. We gotta talk,” he said. “This isn’t sustainable. What we have here is-it’s weird and I feel like we have to address that eventually.” He relaxed into Jackson’s palm and sighed. “Are we dating?”

Jackson sat back down. “I… I don’t know.”

“And the only people who know are Addison and your one coworker. We need to decide what’s gonna happen. Are we gonna tell people? Should you meet my parents? When my leg gets better, am I gonna move out?”

Jackson’s eyes widened. “No!” Quickly, he became embarrassed. “Shit, I-I’m sorry…”

Reed smiled. “It’s okay. So you want me to stay?”

“If you want to.”

“Your sheepishness frustrates me. Say what you want, Jackson. I’m not scared.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. I want…” Hesitantly, Jackson reached out and brushed his thumb against Reed’s hair. He gulped. “I want you. I want you to be mine, and I don’t know if I mean that, like, PDA and Valentine’s cards or-or cages. Whenever you go to leave I feel like grabbing you. And I wanna carry you around with me and show you off.” When Reed smiled, Jackson shyly smiled back. “That’s not weird?”

“It is. But it’s kinda cute.”

“What do you want?”

Reed frowned and pulled one leg in against his chest. “I want…” He smiled wistfully. “I wanna brag about you. I wanna tell everyone I’ve got a human ready to bow to my every whim. And I want you to be all possessive like you are and take care of me. But I kinda just… wanna be boyfriends. And go on dates and introduce you to my family and all that.”

Jackson smiled. “That sounds good to me. Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Reed put his hand out and Jackson awkwardly pinched and shook. They both laughed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing happens

Reed looked over the checkerboard from his perch on top of the book pile. He smirked, bit his lip, and pointed to a piece. “Put that one over there. Yeah, get that piece.”

Jackson obeyed. “Shit. I don’t know if I can win.”

“Forfeiting?”

He nodded and started to clean up. Reed fist-pumped. Jackson smiled. “Hey, now that we’re dating, uh, I feel like we should work out some of the specifics.”

Reed wiggled his shoulders. “Oh, I just kept calling you my boyfriend in my head last night. Like, I was sitting in my bed thinking, oh, my boyfriend’s a human, tomorrow my boyfriend is gonna help me exercise my leg, my boyfriend is so handsome and cute. I just love it.”

He snorted. “Oh my God, you’re adorable. But really, so, we can tell anyone now?”

“Oh, I told Uncle Matt yesterday. All the borrowers know now, at least.”

Jackson’s eyes widened. “Oh. Jesus Christ, Reed, was that intentional?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t wanna deal with telling everyone. Matt is such a gossip, it saves me work.”

“Okay, whatever. Um, monogamy. Yeah, no, sort of?”

Reed frowned. “What’s that?”

Again, the cultural differences popped up. Reed’s knowledge of human culture and history was so odd and strangled, nonexistent in some places and bountiful in others. He didn’t know what World War II was, but he had a weird amount of My Chemical Romance songs memorized. Jackson was even worse with borrower culture. Neither of them minded, though. They loved explaining things to each other.

“Monogamy is when you exclusively date and have sex with one person. So, if we’re monogamous, I agree to only have sex with you and you agree to only have sex with me.”

“Oh.” Reed thought for a bit. “I mean… I’d hate to hold you back from anything.”

Jackson was nervous that this was about the whole borrower thing. They all seemed to have this inferiority complex that popped up every so often, like when Matt insisted that anything was fine when Jackson made him dinner (Jackson had learned that borrowers universally craved fruit) or when Reed said he didn’t want to be a bother. “You can hold me back, Reed,” Jackson said. “We’re negotiating boundaries. This whole conversation is about holding each other back.”

Reed nodded. He seemed suddenly bashful. “How about we just have sex with whoever we want right now and then if it feels bad we can talk about it?”

“Okay. One more question, super important.” He smiled and stroked Reed’s face. Reed giggled and shoved him off. “Can I slap your ass without asking?”

“Ooh, yes please! And pick me up and kiss me and all that.”

Jackson grinned. “You’re so pretty. I can’t believe you’re actually staying here. I always felt like you were trapped here, it’s so nice to know you actually want to be with me.”

“Well, Jackson, if you really wanted me to stay I wouldn’t have much of a choice, now would I?”

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. “I’m not gonna keep you captive, don’t be stupid.”

Reed pouted. “Play with me here, Jackson!” He gestured him in. Jackson obeyed, coming closer and propping himself up on his elbows. Reed scooted himself forward and rubbed Jackson’s nose. “C’mon. Be mean to me.”

“Alright…” He gently scooped him up. His tongue trailed up the side of Reed’s face and Reed squealed in delight. “Hey, you’re mine, hear me? And I’m never gonna let you escape!”

“Noooo!” Reed wriggled and Jackson curled his fingers into a fist. Reed laughed. “No, I’m a person just like you! You can’t do this to me!”

“If you’re a person then how come I can do this?” Jackson shoved Reed’s upper body into his mouth and clamp his lips shut. He heard his muffled laughter and protests through his cheeks. Reed started hitting his tongue and Jackson pulled him out and grinned.

“That’s so gross, holy shit! You do not understand how gross that is!”

“What if I just kissed you, would you mind that so much?”

He shook his head. Jackson softly kissed down his neck to his belly, then nudged up his shirt and started to kiss his skin. Reed melted. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure, and he pulled himself back up and fell forward and kissed up Jackson’s nose. He stroked his brow and looked deep into his eye. 

“It goes so deep…” Reed sighed. “Do you know how nice your eyes are?”

“They’re just brown,” he chuckled.

“We all have pure, pitch black eyes. But you have this pattern… Flecks and gouges. You’ve got gold in there, did you know that?”

“No.”

“Well, you do.” They went silent for a moment. Reed continued to look into Jackson’s eye. Eventually, he got bored of that and nuzzled against his nose. “I want you to meet my parents. And I want to meet your parents!”

“We’re not in contact anymore. Sorry. You can meet my friends.”

He nodded. “Is it cause you’re bi?”

“No. We just don’t get along. I-I don’t care what they think of you, anyways.”

Reed sighed. After a while, he asked to be put in Jackson’s pocket and Jackson obeyed. It was warm in there and it was tight against Jackson’s belly and Reed could hear his stomach working.

It didn’t feel real. It would never feel normal, he’d accepted that much, just because they weren’t normal and the best he could do about that was tell himself that weird wasn’t bad. But the realness was the main issue, because Jackson was treating it unquestioningly like a real relationship but Reed wasn’t sure he was convinced even though he’d proposed it. 

He didn’t want to admit he thought Jackson didn’t truly respect him, but no other explanation for his thoughts came to mind. But of course he did, because he got so nervous around Reed sometimes and he would never get nervous if he didn’t care about what Reed thought of him so of course Jackson respected him. It still seemed impossible for a human to feel like that. Even Matt had expressed his doubts.

Reed jacked off in his pocket. Jackson found out later, of course, and scolded him while Reed gigged impishly.


	7. Chapter 7

Carefully, Reed put his foot out, then hastily retracted it the second he made contact. Jackson’s face contorted too. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jackson asked.

Reed nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes, God, I’m fine.”

“Just because we can do something doesn’t mean we have to, you know.”

“Yes! Yes, I know! I just wanna try it.” He put his hands out and rested them on Jackson’s nose.

“Do you need help in?”

He licked his lips and nodded.

Jackson brought his hands up to the table and made a path with his palm joining the edge of the table and his mouth, the other hand hovering below in case Reed fell. Cautiously, Reed hobbled on and knelt down, stretching his splint behind him, as he approached Jackson’s lips. “Jackson, you’re not allowed to talk from here on out,” he said, and a wave of hot air washed over him as Jackson laughed.

Reed put his hand through his lips, through his teeth, and felt the twitching surface of his tongue. He shook his head. “Fuck this,” he muttered, “I’m going in,” and pulled himself all the way into the hot, damp alcove. Sharp, cold air followed him with Jackson’s gasp. Reed patted his tongue. “Cool it, buddy.”

It was fairly cramped. Reed had his leg pulled in, his other awkwardly stretched over Jackson's tongue, and he was hunched over and he felt teeth digging into his back and still Jackson wasn’t closing his mouth all the way. He felt along the roof of his mouth and his cheeks, trying to get a sense of the space. God, it was warm. And wet. Could be hot if he wasn’t so uncomfortable.

The surface beneath him shifted. Reed tried to stay stable, pushing his legs and arms out to get some purchase, but everything was just so fucking slippery. The tongue shifted more and pushed him against the roof of his mouth. Then he was down again and it ran across his back and he shuddered. Deep from the darkness came a chuckle.

“Hey, not funny! I swear to God, I’m coming for your uvula.”

Again, he laughed. His tongue slithered between Reed’s legs and ran over his thighs. Reed huffed, then directed its tip towards his crotch. He saw the ends of his window of light curl up. The familiar organ curled around his member, gently toying with it. Reed braced himself with one hand, gripping one of Jackson’s teeth, and began to masturbate with the other.

It suddenly struck him that he was completely inside of his boyfriend. Totally engulfed, contained. Jackson was so huge, Reed felt like nothing in comparison. He chuckled as he imagined telling Jackson about that and his inevitable panicked response. _Of course not, that’s crazy, you mean so much to me._ In some ways, getting to know Jackson just made him seem bigger. Reed couldn’t pretend this human was just some nameless lumbering force anymore. Jackson was just like the borrowers he’d grown up with but so, so much more powerful.

It was so warm. So wet. He was inside his fucking boyfriend. Jackson’s tongue trailed up his abdomen and Reed moaned. He laughed, breathless and panicky. “I’m inside my boyfriend. Oh, my God. I’ve heard so many scary stories about humans eating borrowers and I’m here. I’m in his mouth!” Jackson smiled. Reed felt smooth skin on his back as Jackson gently pushed his cheek in. Reed sighed and put a hand to it, reaching to him through his flesh. He came with a moan.

“I want out,” he sighed. He felt a rush of cold air, then Jackson’s fingers on his chest and back as he pulled him out. He was lovingly placed in a palm and there was Jackson’s face again, huge and enthusiastic and adorable. He was trying to contain a grin and failing. Reed smiled back up at him for a moment, then collapsed and closed his eyes.

“You liked that?” Jackson asked. He nodded. “You’re kind of tired?” He snuggled more into Jackson’s hand. Jackson chuckled. “Alright. We can nap after I get you cleaned up. Don’t fall asleep on me,” he heard, and slowly Jackson’s words become blurred, confusing, incomprehensible, and Reed drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay fine i forgot about reed's cast last chapter but i went back and fixed it so WHATEVER. chapter contains: discussions of abuse and transphobia, drug use

Reed was out visiting Addison (shocker, his splint got wet and had to get replaced) and Jackson got a visitor. A borrower, about Reed’s age, looked like him too. She stood trembling on his kitchen counter, red-faced, and when he knelt down to be at eye level and asked who she was, she launched into a rant.

“Listen, I know my dad really likes you and you’re dating my cousin and you’ve been taking care of him but not-not all of us trust you yet, okay? Not all of us do. If-if you hurt him at all, or-or pressure or manipulate him, you-I swear to God, we’re more powerful than you think we are, okay? We’ve killed humans before. We can. And I don’t know what game you’re playing but-” Her words choked off and she started sobbing. 

Jackson’s eyes widened. He fought the temptation to curl his hand around her in comfort. “No, I-I definitely won’t hurt him.” That was a lie. Whatever. “I’m in love with Reed. Legitimately. And Matt’s my friend.” She continued sobbing. “This isn’t about me, is it?”

“A human... really hurt Mom,” she sighed. Jackson inhaled. “When-when she was, like, 20, and she still get nightmares and cries sometimes. Dad told her you two were together and she started crying again. It’s just been tough.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and couldn’t think of anything to say after that. After a moment, he hesitantly raised his hand to the counter, gave her ample time to see it, and curled it around her.

He made tea and she used one of Reed’s mugs to scoop it out. They chatted about nothing. Eventually Reed came home, brand new splint, and joined them, cheerfully oblivious to what had happened. Jackson had to leave to catch up with his friends.

They tried to do this every week. Mostly college friends, a couple people they’d picked up along the way. He took the subway to the bar and sat down in their regular booth. Reggie was the only one there.

“Hey, Reggie,” he said. “How’d that show go?”

“It was okay. There was a fight, but I wasn’t near it.”

“That sucks. I’m dating Reed.” He gulped. 

“Oh. Huh. Good for you guys, I guess.”

Jackson relaxed. “Thanks for being cool about it. I’m gonna be honest, I’m nervous to tell everyone else. They already disapprove of me taking care of him. But the relationship it’s-it’s real and it feels big this time. I can’t just not tell them. That would be disrespectful to Reed. It’s a real relationship.”

He nodded. “Did I ever tell you why I broke up with Ashley?”

Jackson shook his head. 

“‘Cause I found out she didn’t tell anyone we were dating and I asked why and she said she didn’t want anyone to think she was a lesbian.”

Jackson grimaced.

“Yeah, honestly. So, like, Reed’s kind of in a vulnerable position with you and you need to make extra sure you’re giving him the respect he deserves in this, even if people do think it makes you into bestiality or whatever, because it’s not his fault people think he’s an animal and he doesn’t deserve to be punished for it. You’d be surprised how easy it is to slip into that mindset without realizing.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, man.”

Jackson went to the bar, said hi to Marie, and got a shit beer. When he came back Payton had joined them. “You’re dating Reed?” she said.

“Yeah.” He sat back down. 

“He’s just doing it for your food.”

“No he isn’t, I give him food anyways. And he’s not just scared of me, he made the first move.”

“Wait, so you have sex, right?”

“Yes. Obviously, we have to get kind of creative sometimes, but… it’s good.” Jackson smiled. “He really enjoys it.”

“You’re fucking that borrower?” Ian said. Everyone glanced up at him. Reggie muttered a greeting.

“Yes,” Jackson said. “But this is getting diluted. His name is Reed, first of all, we’re in love, and we’re officially dating.”

“Wait, how do you fuck a tiny?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Sit down, I’ll give you the step by step.”

No one else showed up that night, but Jackson was sure word would get around. Eventually Payton and Ian had to go. Jackson put his face in his hands.

“I love them,” Reggie said, “but that was bad.”

“Yeah. Reed’s cousin melted down on me this morning. And our friends are, like, some of the most progressive people out there and still… This is gonna be rough, I feel.” 

“Good luck.”

 

Back home, Reed was alone in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, waiting for the edibles to kick in. Addison told him a lot of people were reacting negatively. Whispering that Jackson must be coercing or tricking him, some of the older people saying Reed had to learn his place. Which was bullshit, because humans weren’t any better than tinies. Which is what he kept telling himself but he still wasn’t sure if he believed it yet.

Oh, there it was. Reed hung his head back and closed his eyes. That was nice. He wanted Jackson to tie him up. Not even sexually, he just thought it would feel nice to be restricted like that. 

He grabbed his sketchbook and sketched his sofa. Not bad. He jacked off, imagining himself with his legs tied together, his arms tied to his torso, blindfolded and gagged, Jackson toying with his tiny immobile body, his tail flicking and wrapping around Jackson’s thumb. It was good. He wanted his splint removed. Just a few days til it came off now, and he’d have to lay off jumping too far down for another year and the exercises would have to continue but those he didn’t mind because they were a great excuse to make Jackson gently yet firmly handle him.

He heard the door. Reed grabbed his crutches and slipped through the exit, then froze.

He didn’t recognize that man.

“Yeah, he should be here,” Jackson said, then noticed Reed and beamed. Reed shook his head. Jackson frowned and came towards him, bending down near the counter, the other human following behind.

“We-we didn’t- I don’t know him,” Reed whispered.

“What? It’s Reggie. He’s cool.”

“I… He’s a human, it’s-it isn’t like meeting another borrower. Listen, I  _ just _ got high and I don’t know how to explain this to you well, but you can’t just expect me to be okay with meeting random humans with no, uh, warning.”

“Well… do you wanna meet him?”

“No!” he hissed, “Because I’m high, Jackson! And he’s a total stranger who could crush me if he wanted and that puts me on edge!”

Reggie looked concerned.

“Oh,” Jackson said, “Should he leave?”

Reed shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll just stay inside for tonight.”

He did. He could hear them talking while he tried to relax. Masturbation wasn’t as fun when Jackson wasn’t touching him, but Reed was too mad to allow that.


End file.
